


Flyoming Sexshots

by MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, blowing raspberries, eldritch florida, mention of other ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: ok so basically i write porn and dont finish it so instead of trying to make myself finish em I will just post em like this!
Relationships: Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Agent Wyoming | Reginald
Kudos: 6





	1. bpththth (oral and blowing raspberries)

Butch ran a hand through Reggie's hair and hummed softly. The man between his legs offered a smile in return. Right now, they were both fully clothed, but Butch got the feeling it wouldn't stay that way for long.

His sweater was pulled up a bit, and then Reggie got to work slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Tonight was one of those nights, the ones where Butch felt raw and in need of care. Luckily, Reggie was more than happy to give out the care he needed.

  
The pants were discarded, then the boxers followed. Butch was already half hard. Seeing his beloved between his legs always did things to him. Reggie started kissing the inside of his left thigh, while tenderly squeezing the other. However, as always, he did not get the expected reaction. His moustache tickled, so Butch squirmed a bit and giggled quietly.

Reggie was feeling a bit mischievous tonight. He kissed up higher, then...kept going, past his member and up to his navel. Butch looked down in confusion, then his eyes widened slightly. "Wait--" He then burst into a fit of giggles and squirmed as Reggie blew a raspberry in his most sensitive spot. Damn himself for revealing that he was ticklish early on.

  
Reggie pulled back, smiling up at Butch. Butch was certainly in a much better mood now. He squirmed a bit as Reggie kissed back down to his crotch. Reggie pressed open-mouthed kisses to the base of his shaft, then started slowly working his way up to the tip. 

He licks up the bead of precum leaking out of the tip, then wrapped his mouth around it and started sucking gently. Butch tipped his head back and moaned softly, bucking up into his mouth a bit. That always felt wonderful. His lover really knew how to drive him crazy.


	2. Sleepless (masturbation, flo only)

Butch sighed softly as they opened their eyes again. It was eleven at night. They couldn't sleep. They were restless, tossing and turning, trying to find a good sleeping position in their comfort zone. Nothing was doing it for them tonight. They weren't about to get up and go take melatonin, that could result in cold feet. Not a risk they wanted to take. They could only see one option left.

They take off the covers and shift up to rest against the headboard. "There we go…" They grab a hair tie off their bedside table and tie their hair up. They then start palming at their boxer briefs, tipping their head back with a sigh.

They start thinking about Wyoming. What a charming man. They loved him so much. He was so beautiful when he was submissive, and hot as hell when he was dominant. They moan softly and buck up into their hand a bit. God, they wanted nothing more than to pin Wyoming down right now and- get a hold of yourself. They shove down their boxers and wrap a hand around their hard shaft, starting to stroke slowly.

Their mind wanders as they stroke their cock languidly. Wyoming, his body, his mouth, his hands, his ass, his voice...The way he acted that night, asking for them to be rough, the feeling of facefucking him...Their hand moves faster as they keep thinking. "Reggie-" They moan softly and tip their head back.

Their mind then wanders to that brief encounter with Gregory. God, he was huge and strong...wonderfully fluffy, and his, his big thick cock! They gasp and cum on their own stomach, then shudder. "Oh, god…" They pant softly and close their eyes. That was exactly what they needed. They slump back down into the bed, cover-up, and fall asleep immediately, snoring softly.


	3. Otherworldly (tentacle sex, eldritch florida)

Florida and Wyoming were by no means tame lovers. They engaged in many things people would be embarrassed to even think about. However, when Butch asked Reginald if they could get "a bit weird", he took pause.

"...Weird how, duck?" He raises a brow. As if all the things they'd done before weren't "weird" enough.

"Well...hm...have I told you about myself beyond my past?" Butch looks up at Reginald. That was a bit concerning.

"No," He says, "You haven't."

"Oh!" They smile. "Well, now's probably the time, huh?" They chuckle softly. "Keep an open mind, okay?"

"Alright." He was willing to humour whatever joke Butch was leading up to. "Tell me."

"I'm not human."

That took him a bit aback. Well...they had died once. A human couldn't come back from that. He had thought he was an alien of some kind, from how the vitals jumped when they were in the hospital, or maybe that it was a result of the alien technology.

"...whatever do you mean, dear?" He raises a brow.

"Well, I'm...Not from here. I think- ah, better to show you." They shimmy a bit to sit up straighter. "You may want to move off."

Reginald was entirely confused. He thought he would know if his boyfriend weren't human. He moves off anyways, though. He glances briefly at the discarded armor on the floor, wondering if it was a mistake to take it off. The sound of snapping fingers brings him back to the present. He looks at Butch, who gestures downwards.

He looks down, and...oh, that wasn't...that wasn't right at all. He must have been drugged, or maybe dreaming. Butch had an entirely human penis, not...something that looked like a tentacle with a knot at the base. He looks back up at them, and they smile. Their teeth... certainly weren't that sharp before. And they didn't glow at the tips of their normal fangs, either.

"...I think I need to go to a hospital." He tries to stand up, but Butch tugs him back down and purrs. It sounded...inhuman, moreso than Maine's noises.

"No, you don't. Trust me." They chuckle softly. "Mmm...I don't think you're ready for the whole thing yet. But, now, on to my question."

...How could they just act like this was normal?!

"I was wondering if you were opposed to tentacles at all? Like, around you, holding you down, inside you..." They seemed very invested in the idea of using tentacles. Reginald was still reeling from all this, tuning out of whatever Butch was saying. They were...an alien of some kind. No, not an alien, a...shapeshifter? Were they one of Gregory's kind?

"No, he's still from this dimension, but good job connecting some dots, honeybun!" Butch grins. Reginald blinks at them like a deer in headlights. So they could read his thoughts. Oh boy.

"Mmm, were you listening when I told you what might happen when I use them?" They tilt their head to the side a bit. He just nods his head blindly. He was a fish out of water, and he didn't exactly like it. However...for better or for worse, he trusted Butch. In the decades of knowing each other, they'd never hurt him. Only...scared him a bit by dying temporarily.

"Okay! Good! Do I have your consent?"

He was going to regret this choice, he felt it.

"...Yes."

They trill happily and pull him into a kiss. It was hot and heavy, and he found himself drawn into the enthusiasm. There was something in the air. They pull back and smile at him.

"Breathe deep, honeybun. Don't want you to pass out on me." Despite that statement making no sense, he found himself complying. There was definitely something there that wasn't before, something that made him...compliant, and desperate for any contact from his lover. He could vaguely hear Gary in the back of his head, giving him warnings about some kind of drug or pheromone. He found he didn't particularly care.

Butch hummed softly as they busied themselves with grabbing the lube and slicking up their fingers. They start spreading him open carefully, looking down to check that he's okay every once in a while. The moans were encouraging. When they think he's ready for the first one, they pull their hand out and start lining up the tentacle.

"Ready, honeybun? Look up at me."

Reginald complied, his eyes unfocused. He held onto Butch a bit tighter and groaned as the tentacle pushed inside him. The tapering definitely helped with adjustment. It seats itself about eight inches deep, and he sighs in relief when it stops moving.

He then starts squirming as the tentacle prods around to find his prostate. He whines softly when Butch finds it.

Butch smiles softly and strokes his cheek as the tentacle starts moving. Reginald groans and grinds down into the bed. Butch was saying something about starting off simple tonight, but he was too focused on the tentacle in his ass to listen.


	4. Desperate (florida with a cunt)

Wyoming was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, reading quietly. He wasn’t reading a book, heavens no, that was a product of the past. He was reading from an e-reader. He pushed his glasses up his nose and shifted a bit in his chair. This book was rather interesting, for once. He heard the door open, but he recognized the footsteps, so he didn’t make a move to get up or pull out a gun. The door clicked shut behind his unexpected guest quietly.

“You know, dear, you could alert me to the fact that it’s you once in a while.” He glances up from his tablet to give Butch a  _ look _ . They just smile and shrug. “Where’s the fun in that, though?” They slide into Reggie’s lap and make themselves at home, resting their head on his shoulder. Reggie just sighs softly and gets back to his reading.

He was briefly distracted, however, when the person in his lap started shifting against him. Tonight seemed to be a bitchy night for them, from what he could tell. He sighs and keeps reading. “No.” They stop for a moment. “...What do you mean no?”   
  
“I mean no, Butch. Not tonight, please. I’d like to read.” He marks his point by not looking away from his device at all. Butch sits up and huffs, straddling his lap. Reggie looks around Butch to keep reading, and they whine in frustration. When he didn’t react to their whining, they just kept humping his leg in a bid to get his attention.

“Butch. You’re better than this.”

“I don’t want to be better right now.”

The comment makes Reggie groan in disdain. His hand was being forced, it seems. He swaps to one-handed reading, holding up his other hand with his fingers straight up. Butch stopped for a moment, looking at his hand.

“That’s all you’re getting.”

They wanted to make a million complaints, but tonight wasn’t the night to push things, it seemed. Better this than nothing. They shift off his lap and onto the armrest, looking at his hand. They look over at him again, trying to see if this was a joke. When they didn’t get a glance back, they sigh and start undoing their pants.

Reggie didn’t expect them to actually take him up on the offer of the hand. He jerked a bit in surprise when his fingers were suddenly in something wet and warm. He glances over, simply for the sake of his curiosity. Yes, he was right. Bitch night. He looks back at his book, ignoring the flush creeping up his neck. He knew this wouldn’t be enough for them, but it was a good way to distract them until he found a place to bookmark the novel. He hadn’t found a place he wanted to stop at, though. He went to reach for his tea but got a surprised moan instead. Ah, bugger, that was his tea hand. Sacrifices must be made, he supposed.


End file.
